Episode 1053 (17th February 1971)
Plot Hilda goes to the Town Hall to put her name down for one of the new flats but comes up against a brick wall from the officials in the housing department who state they know nothing about the flats. Annie and Nellie Harvey tell each other they can't get a volunteer to open the new Brookside Motel and try to outwit each other to be the one to do the task themselves. Billy and Alan service the Rolls. The women are upset at the lack of Valentine's cards. Ernie is nervous before the Mission committee meeting. Ray asks Alf and Len for the contract of the maintenance work on the new flats. Len worries about leaks about the mail order warehouse. In the Rovers, Hilda asks workman Fred Chapman when the flats will be finished and he tells the shocked regulars about the warehouse. They are horrified and decide on a protest. Nellie tells Annie that Herbert wants her to be the one to open the motel. Annie makes a hurried phone call to the brewery's publicity office. Emily, the Ogdens, Minnie and Maggie go to the yard and confront Len. He and Alf tell them they can't have the Community Centre without the warehouse as the council has done a land swap with the warehouse company and got a centre out of it. Annie puts in her bid first and is invited to open the motel. Nellie is furious and drops her mask of friendship. Emily sees the warehouse plans and tells everyone that the loading bay faces the street. The residents decide to protest and organise a meeting. Ernie tells Maggie that the Mission committee has told him that if he wants to remain a lay preacher he has to get married. Hilda realises that Ena must have known about the warehouse. Billy plans to take the Mayoral Rolls he has been servicing on a test drive for a day and Alan, Elsie and Irma agree to join him. Cast Regular cast *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden (Credited as "Molly Sugden") *Fred Chapman - Harry Littlewood Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Canal Garage and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Alf Roberts until 17th May 1971. *Nellie Harvey speaks of her husband being "Herbert" instead of the later-established Arthur Harvey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The game's up for Councillor's Fairclough and Roberts - and on between Annie and Nellie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,250,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "I assure you, Nellie, I just didn't want you putting yourself out." Nellie Harvey: "You should be put out - every night - like the bloody cat you are!" Category:1971 episodes